This invention relates to a simple and convenient, tongue mounted receiving end of a xe2x80x9cballxe2x80x9d hitch, of the type commonly used for trailers, recreational vehicles, and boats. The device is also adaptable to general coupling applications, e.g., gate fasteners, shelving, and other applications wherein it is desirable to couple two objects together simply and quickly.
With regard to hitches in particular, many hitch devices are currently available which connect to the typical hitch ball. However, most of these include unduly complicated mechanisms, with many having a multiplicity of parts. Furthermore, most require manual manipulation of the device during the attachment process. In some, manual input is required to move the device from the open to the closed position.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide an easy-to-use hitch ball receiving mechanism, having an uncomplicated locking mechanism and a minimum of moving parts.
Another object is to provide a mechanism which requires no manual manipulation during the process in which the hitch ball is secured.
According to one embodiment, there is provided an apparatus for receiving and securing a hitch ball, comprising: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round hitch ball, the frame further having a downwardly facing opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow hitch ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the hitch ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the hitch ball when the hitch ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the hitch ball from passing through the frame opening; pivoting ball support movement prevention means, such that movement of the pivoting ball support face from the first position to the second position is prevented; pivoting ball support movement resistance means, such that movement of the pivoting ball support face from its first position to its second position is resisted; and pivoting ball support forced rotation means, such that the pivoting ball support face can be manually moved from the first to the second position.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support movement resistance means comprises the pivoting ball support pivot point and the pivoting ball support face, the pivoting ball support pivot point and the pivoting ball support face being configured with respect to the frame front interior section, such that the force exerted by the hitch ball on the pivoting ball support face tends to rotate the pivoting ball support face about the pivoting ball support pivot point in a manner such that the pivoting ball support face stays in, or is moved toward, the first position.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support movement resistance means further comprises the frame, the frame further having a frame rear interior section interior surface, and a spring, the spring having a first and second end, the spring""s first end being positioned against the pivoting ball support, the spring""s second end being positioned against the frame rear interior section interior surface.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support further comprises a hollow, the hollow being sized to receive the spring first end, and further wherein the frame rear interior section interior surface further comprises a hollow, the hollow being sized to receive the spring second end.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the frame, the frame further having a lip, the frame lip being shaped and positioned to extend beneath a portion of the hitch ball positioned in the frame front interior section.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the frame, the frame further having a frame front interior section interior surface, the frame front interior section interior surface having a rear part extending downwardly between the frame front and rear interior sections, such that, when the fully inserted hitch ball seeks to move in a rearward direction, substantial portions of the rear of the hitch ball will encounter the frame front interior section interior surface rear part.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the frame lip, the frame lip further having a rearmost edge, and the frame front interior section interior surface, the frame front interior section interior surface further having a rearmost edge, the frame lip rearmost edge and the frame front interior section interior surface rearmost edge being sized and shaped such that a line between such edges, lying on a plane cut through the center of the fully inserted hitch ball, passes through or below the center of the ball.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the frame lip and the frame front interior section interior surface, the frame lip and the frame front interior section interior surface being shaped and sized such that, as the hitch ball is inserted into the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section interior surface urges the hitch ball to a position such that a portion of the hitch ball is above the frame lip when the hitch ball is fully inserted.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the frame, the frame further having a frame front interior section interior surface, the frame lip extending, in a generally arc shaped fashion, on and along the frame front interior section interior surface, approximately 45 degrees on either side of the longitudinal axis of the frame, when measured on a circle having a center coincident with the fully inserted hitch ball""s center.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the frame lip, the frame lip further having a frame lip face, the frame lip face being generally concave and sized such that the frame lip face is substantially flush with the fully inserted hitch ball.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the frame, the frame further having a frame front interior section interior surface, the frame front interior section interior surface having a rear part extending downwardly between the frame front and rear interior sections, such that, when the fully inserted hitch ball seeks to move in a rearward direction, substantial portions of the rear of the hitch ball will encounter the frame front interior section interior surface rear part.
According to a further embodiment, the frame front interior section interior surface rear part extends from 15 degrees to 90 degrees along the circumference of a circle having a center coincident with the center of the fully inserted hitch ball.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support movement resistance means further comprises the frame, the frame further having a frame rear interior section interior surface, and a spring, the spring having a first and second end, the spring""s first end being positioned against the pivoting ball support, the spring""s second end being positioned against the frame rear interior section interior surface.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the frame, the frame further having a lip, the frame lip being shaped and positioned to extend beneath a portion of the hitch ball positioned in the frame front interior section.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the frame lip, the frame lip further having a rearmost edge, and the frame front interior section interior surface, the frame front interior section interior surface further having a rearmost edge, the frame lip rearmost edge and the frame front interior section interior surface rearmost edge being sized and shaped such that a line between such edges, lying on a plane cut through the center of the fully inserted hitch ball, passes below the center of the ball.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the frame lip and the frame front interior section interior surface, the frame lip and the frame front interior section interior surface being shaped and sized such that, as the hitch ball is inserted into the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section interior surface urges the hitch ball to a position such that a portion of the hitch ball is above the frame lip when the hitch ball is fully inserted.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the pivoting ball support face, the pivoting ball support face being further shaped and sized to closely follow the circumference of the adjacent portions of the hitch ball, in a plane cut through the center of the fully inserted hitch ball.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support face follows the hitch ball circumference through at least 30 degrees.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the pivoting ball support and the frame opening, the pivoting ball support further having a bottom end and the frame opening further having a rear section corresponding generally with the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support being further sized and positioned such that the pivoting ball support bottom end does not extend below the frame opening rear section.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support movement resistance means comprises: the frame, the frame further having a frame rear interior section interior surface; and a plurality of springs, the springs each having a first and second end, each spring""s first end being positioned against the pivoting ball support, each spring""s second end being positioned against the frame rear interior section interior surface.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support forced rotation means comprises a handle, the handle being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the handle causes rotation of the pivoting ball support about the pivoting ball support pivot point.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support is positioned such that its clockwise rotation about the pivoting ball support pivot point moves the pivoting ball support from its first position to its second position.
According to a further embodiment, the handle is attached to the pivoting ball support above the pivoting ball support pivot point.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point having a first and second end, and two handles, the first handle being attached to the pivoting ball support pivot point first end, the second handle being attached to the pivoting ball support pivot point second end.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point having a first and second end, and the handle, the handle being attached to the pivoting ball support pivot point first end and second end.
According to a further embodiment, the handle is shaped and configured such that it runs in a generally rearward direction along the frame when the pivoting ball support face is in its first position.
According to a further embodiment, the handle is shaped and configured such that it runs in a generally forward direction along the frame when the pivoting ball support face is in its first position.
According to a further embodiment, the handle is shaped and configured such that it runs substantially flush to the frame when the pivoting ball support face is in its first position.
According to a further embodiment, the handle is xe2x96xa1Txe2x96xa1 shaped.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises handle gripping means.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises a handle hook, the handle hook being attached to the frame, the handle hook being shaped and positioned such that the handle is received and held by the handle hook when the pivoting ball support face is in its first position.
According to a further embodiment, the handle is shaped and configured such that, with respect to the horizontal, it runs at an angle of sufficient magnitude to allow the handle to be readily gripped when the frame is positioned substantially flush to a horizontal surface and the pivoting ball support face is in its first position.
According to a further embodiment, the referenced angle is 10 to 90 degrees from the horizontal.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises pivoting ball support movement prevention means, such that movement of the pivoting ball support face from the first position to the second position is prevented.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises a frame exterior lip, the frame exterior lip being attached to the frame proximate the frame downwardly facing opening, the frame exterior lip further extending radially from the frame downwardly facing opening, the frame exterior lip being tapered downwardly as it extends.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support movement prevention means comprises: the frame, the frame further having a slot and a top extension, the frame top extension having a hole; and the pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support further having a top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension having a hole, the pivoting ball support top extension being configured such that the pivoting ball support top extension extends through the frame slot, the frame top extension being positioned on the frame such that the pivoting ball support top extension hole coincides with the frame top extension hole, when the pivoting ball support face is in the first position, such that a pin may be simultaneously positioned within the pivoting ball support top extension hole and the frame top extension hole.
According to a further embodiment, the frame front interior section has a radius equal to one-half of the diameter of the ball after said diameter has been increased by approximately 0.02 inches, and further wherein said radius is approximately equal to the distance between the vertical centerlines of the pivot point and the spherical portion of the received ball minus 0.676 inches, and further wherein said radius is approximately equal to the distance between the horizontal centerlines of the pivot point and the spherical portion of the received ball plus 0.238 inches.
According to a further embodiment, the foregoing approximation is limited by a variation in the distance between the vertical centerlines of between +/xe2x88x920.02 inches, and a variation in the distance between the horizontal centerlines of between +/xe2x88x920.02 inches.
According to a further embodiment, the frame further has a top surface and a slot and the pivoting ball support forced rotation means further comprises an extension member extending from the pivoting ball support through the frame slot, the pivoting ball support extension member having an end portion the end portion having a top surface, the end portion being rearwardly disposed such that the end portion top surface forms an acute angle with the frame top surface.
According to one embodiment, there is provided an apparatus for receiving and securing a hitch ball, comprising: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round hitch ball, the frame further having a downwardly facing opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow hitch ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the hitch ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the hitch ball when the hitch ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the hitch ball from passing through the frame opening; pivoting ball support movement prevention means, such that movement of the pivoting ball support face from the first position to the second position is prevented; and pivoting ball support forced rotation means, such that the pivoting ball support face can be manually moved from the first to the second position after disablement of the pivoting ball support movement prevention means.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support movement prevention means comprises the frame, the frame further having a slot, and the pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support further having a top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension having a hole, the pivoting ball support top extension being configured such that the pivoting ball support top extension extends through the frame slot, the amount of such extension being limited such that a pin of substantially the same diameter as the pivoting ball support top extension hole, will be against the frame when the pivoting ball support face is in its first position and the pin is inserted in the pivoting ball support top extension hole.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support forced rotation means comprises the frame, the frame further having a slot, and the pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension being configured such that the pivoting ball support top extension extends through the frame slot.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support movement prevention means comprises: the frame, the frame further having a slot and a top extension, the frame top extension having a hole; and the pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support further having a top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension having a hole, the pivoting ball support top extension being configured such that the pivoting ball support top extension extends through the frame slot, the frame top extension being positioned on the frame such that the pivoting ball support top extension hole coincides with the frame top extension hole, when the pivoting ball support face is in the first position such that a pin may be simultaneously positioned within the pivoting ball support extension hole and the frame top extension hole.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support movement prevention means comprises: the frame, the frame further having a slot; the pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support further having a top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension having a hole; and a pin, the pin being shaped to be closely received by the pivoting ball support top extension hole, the pivoting ball support top extension being configured such that the pivoting ball support top extension extends through the frame slot, the amount of such extension being limited such that the pin will be against the frame, when the pivoting ball support face is in its first position and the pin is inserted in the pivoting ball support top extension hole.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises pin connecting means, such that the pin remains connected to the apparatus when the pin is removed from the pivoting ball support top extension hole.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises: the pin, the pin further having a first end and a second end; and a pin ring, the pin ring being rotatably attached to the pin first end, such that when rotated the pin ring snugly encompasses the pin second end.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support movement prevention means comprises: the frame, the frame further having a slot and a top extension, the frame top extension having a hole; the pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support further having a top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension having a hole; and a pin, the pin being shaped to be closely received by the frame top extension hole and the pivoting ball support top extension hole, the pivoting ball support top extension being configured such that the pivoting ball support top extension extends through the frame slot, the frame top extension being positioned on the frame such that the pivoting ball support top extension hole coincides with the frame top extension hole, when the pivoting ball support face is in the first position.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support movement prevention means contains: the frame, the frame further having a slot; the pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support further having a top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension being configured such that the pivoting ball support top extension extends through the frame slot; and a slot plug, the slot plug being pivotally attached to the frame, the slot plug being sized and shaped such that when pivoted the slot plug nestles in, and is closely received by, the frame slot, such that the pivoting ball support is prevented from moving from its first position.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support forced rotation means comprises a handle, the handle being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the handle causes rotation of the pivoting ball support about the pivoting ball support pivot point.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises: the frame, the frame further having a slot; the pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support further having a top extension extending through the frame slot; and the handle, the handle being attached to the pivoting ball support top extension.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises a frame exterior lip, the frame exterior lip being attached to the frame proximate the frame downwardly facing opening, the frame exterior lip further extending radially from the frame downwardly facing opening, the frame exterior lip being tapered downwardly as it extends.
According to a further embodiment, the frame further has a top surface and a slot and the pivoting ball support forced rotation means further comprises an extension member extending from the pivoting ball support through the frame slot, the pivoting ball support extension member having an end portion, the end portion having a top surface, the end portion being rearwardly disposed such that the end portion top surface forms an acute angle with respect to the frame top surface.
According to one embodiment, there is provided an apparatus for receiving and securing a hitch ball, comprising: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round hitch ball, the frame further having a downwardly facing opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow hitch ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the hitch ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the hitch ball when the hitch ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the hitch ball from passing through the frame opening, the pivoting ball support pivot point and the pivoting ball support face being further configured with respect to the frame front interior section, such that the force exerted by the hitch ball on the pivoting ball support face tends to rotate the pivoting ball support face about the pivoting ball support pivot point in a manner such that the pivoting ball support face stays in, or is moved toward, the first position; and a rotation member, the rotation member being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the rotation member causes rotation of the pivoting ball support about the pivoting ball support pivot point.
According to a further embodiment the apparatus of further comprises a frame exterior lip, the frame exterior lip being attached to the frame proximate the frame downwardly facing opening, the frame exterior lip further extending radially from the frame downwardly facing opening, the frame exterior lip being tapered downwardly as it extends.
According to one embodiment, there is provided an apparatus for receiving and securing a ball, comprising: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round ball, the frame further having a downwardly facing opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow ball passage into the frame front interior section the frame interior rear section having an interior surface, the interior surface further comprising a hollow; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting all support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the hitch ball when the ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the ball from passing through the frame opening the pivoting ball support further comprising a hollow; a spring, the spring having a first and second end, the spring""s first end being received within the pivoting ball support hollow, the spring""s second end being received within the frame rear interior section interior surface hollow, such that movement of the pivoting ball support face from its first position to its second position is resisted; and a rotation member, the rotation member being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the rotation member causes rotation of the pivoting ball support about the pivoting ball support pivot point.
According to a further embodiment, a plurality of springs is so positioned.
According to a further embodiment the apparatus of further comprises a frame exterior lip, the frame exterior lip being attached to the frame proximate the frame downwardly facing opening, the frame exterior lip further extending radially from the frame downwardly facing opening, the frame exterior lip being tapered downwardly as it extends.
According to one embodiment, there is provided an apparatus for receiving and securing a hitch ball, comprising: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round hitch ball, the frame further having a downwardly facing opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow hitch ball passage into the frame front interior section, the frame further having a slot; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the hitch ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the hitch ball when the hitch ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the hitch ball from passing through the frame opening, and the pivoting ball support further having a top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension having a hole, the pivoting ball support top extension being configured such that the pivoting ball support top extension extends through the frame slot, the amount of such extension being limited such that a pin of substantially the same diameter as the pivoting ball support top extension hole, will be against the frame when the pivoting ball support face is in its first position and the pin is inserted in the pivoting ball support top extension hole; and a rotation member for rotating the pivoting ball support about the pivoting ball support pivot point.
According to a further embodiment, the rotation member comprises the pivoting ball support top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension having a first end positioned for pushing by hand.
According to a further embodiment, the rotation member comprises a handle, the handle being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the handle causes rotation of the pivoting ball support about the pivoting ball support pivot point.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises: the frame, the frame further having a slot; the pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support further having a top extension extending through the frame slot; and the handle, the handle being attached to the pivoting ball support top extension.
According to a further embodiment the apparatus of further comprises a frame exterior lip, the frame exterior lip being attached to the frame proximate the frame downwardly facing opening, the frame exterior lip further extending radially from the frame downwardly facing opening, the frame exterior lip being tapered downwardly as it extends.
According to one embodiment, there is provided an apparatus for receiving and securing a ball, comprising: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round ball, the frame further having a downwardly facing opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow ball passage into the frame front interior section, the frame further having a slot and a top extension, the frame top extension having a hole; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the hitch ball when the ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the ball from passing through the frame opening, the pivoting ball support further having a top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension having a hole, the pivoting ball support top extension being configured such that the pivoting ball support top extension extends through the frame slot, the frame top extension being positioned on the frame such that the pivoting ball support top extension hole coincides with the frame top extension hole, when the pivoting ball support face is in the first position; and a rotation member for rotating the pivoting ball support about the pivoting ball support pivot point.
According to a further embodiment, the frame further has a top surface and the pivoting ball support top extension further comprises an end portion, the end portion having a top surface, the end portion being rearwardly disposed such that the end portion top surface forms an acute angle with respect to the frame top surface.
According to a further embodiment, the rotation member comprises the pivoting ball support top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension having a first end positioned for pushing by hand.
According to a further embodiment, the rotation member comprises a handle, the handle being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the handle causes rotation of the pivoting ball support about the pivoting ball support pivot point.
According to a further embodiment, the rotation member is attached to the pivoting ball support top extension.
According to a further embodiment the apparatus of further comprises a frame exterior lip, the frame exterior lip being attached to the frame proximate the frame downwardly facing opening, the frame exterior lip further extending radially from the frame downwardly facing opening, the frame exterior lip being tapered downwardly as it extends.
According to one embodiment, there is provided an apparatus for receiving and securing a hitch ball, comprising: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round hitch ball, the frame further having a downwardly facing opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow hitch ball passage into the frame front interior section, the frame further having a slot; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the hitch ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the hitch ball when the hitch ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the hitch ball from passing through the frame opening, the pivoting ball support further having a top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension having a hole; a pin, the pin being shaped to be closely received by the pivoting ball support top extension hole, the pivoting ball support top extension being configured such that the pivoting ball support top extension extends through the frame slot, the amount of such extension being limited such that the pin will be against the frame, when the pivoting ball support face is in its first position and the pin is inserted in the pivoting ball support top extension hole; and a rotation member for rotating the pivoting ball support about the pivoting ball support pivot point.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises: the pin, the pin further having a first end and a second end; and a pin ring, the pin ring being rotatably attached to the pin first end, such that when rotated the pin ring snugly encompasses the pin second end.
According to a further embodiment, the rotation member comprises the pivoting ball support top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension having a first end positioned for pushing by hand.
According to a further embodiment, the rotation member comprises a handle, the handle being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the handle causes rotation of the pivoting ball support about the pivoting ball support pivot point.
According to a further embodiment, the rotation member is attached to the pivoting ball support top extension.
According to a further embodiment the apparatus of further comprises a frame exterior lip, the frame exterior lip being attached to the frame proximate the frame downwardly facing opening, the frame exterior lip further extending radially from the frame downwardly facing opening, the frame exterior lip being tapered downwardly as it extends.
According to one embodiment, there is provided an apparatus for receiving and securing a hitch ball, comprising: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round hitch ball, the frame further having a downwardly facing opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow hitch ball passage into the frame front interior section, the frame further having a slot and a top extension, the frame top extension having a hole; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the hitch ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the hitch ball when the hitch ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the hitch ball from passing through the frame opening, the pivoting ball support further having a top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension having a hole; a pin, the pin being shaped to be closely received by the frame top extension hole and the pivoting ball support top extension hole, the pivoting ball support top extension being configured such that the pivoting ball support top extension extends through the frame slot, the frame top extension being positioned on the frame such that the pivoting ball support top extension hole coincides with the frame top extension hole, when the pivoting ball support face is in the first position; and a rotation member for rotating the pivoting ball support about the pivoting ball support pivot point.
According to a further embodiment, the rotation member comprises the pivoting ball support top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension having a first end positioned for pushing by hand.
According to a further embodiment, the rotation member comprises a handle, the handle being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the handle causes rotation of the pivoting ball support about the pivoting ball support pivot point.
According to a further embodiment, the rotation member is attached to the pivoting ball support top extension.
According to a further embodiment the apparatus of further comprises a frame exterior lip, the frame exterior lip being attached to the frame proximate the frame downwardly facing opening, the frame exterior lip further extending radially from the frame downwardly facing opening, the frame exterior lip being tapered downwardly as it extends.
According to one embodiment, there is provided an apparatus for receiving and securing a hitch ball, comprising: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round hitch ball, the frame further having a downwardly facing opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow hitch ball passage into the frame front interior section, the frame further having a slot; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the hitch ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the hitch ball when the hitch ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the hitch ball from passing through the frame opening, the pivoting ball support further having a top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension being configured such that the pivoting ball support top extension extends through the frame slot; a slot plug, the slot plug being pivotally attached to the frame, the slot plug being sized and shaped such that when pivoted the slot plug nestles in, and is closely received by, the frame slot, such that the pivoting ball support is prevented from moving from its first position; and a rotation member for rotating the pivoting ball support about the pivoting ball support pivot point.
According to a further embodiment, the rotation member comprises the pivoting ball support top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension having a first end positioned for pushing by hand.
According to a further embodiment, the rotation member comprises a handle, the handle being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the handle causes rotation of the pivoting ball support about the pivoting ball support pivot point.
According to a further embodiment, the rotation member is attached to the pivoting ball support top extension.
According to a further embodiment the apparatus of further comprises a frame exterior lip, the frame exterior lip being attached to the frame proximate the frame downwardly facing opening, the frame exterior lip further extending radially from the frame downwardly facing opening, the frame exterior lip being tapered downwardly as it extends.
According to one embodiment, there is provided a hitch comprising: a ball; a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of the hitch ball, the frame further having a downwardly facing opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow hitch ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the hitch ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the hitch ball when the hitch ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the hitch ball from passing through the frame opening; pivoting ball support movement resistance means, such that movement of the pivoting ball support face from its first position to its second position is resisted; and pivoting ball support forced rotation means, such that the pivoting ball support face can be manually moved from the first to the second position.
According to one embodiment, there is provided an apparatus for receiving and securing a ball, comprising: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round ball, the frame further having an opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the ball when the ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the ball from passing through the frame opening; pivoting ball support movement resistance means, pivoting ball support movement prevention means, such that movement of the pivoting ball support face from the first position to the second position is prevented; such that movement of the pivoting ball support face from its first position to its second position is resisted; and pivoting ball support forced rotation means, such that the pivoting ball support face can be manually moved from the first to the second position.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support movement resistance means comprises the pivoting ball support pivot point and the pivoting ball support face, the pivoting ball support pivot point and the pivoting ball support face being configured with respect to the frame front interior section, such that the force exerted by the ball on the pivoting ball support face tends to rotate the pivoting ball support face about the pivoting ball support pivot point in a manner such that the pivoting ball support face stays in, or is moved toward, the first position.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support movement resistance means further comprises the frame, the frame further having a frame rear interior section interior surface, and a spring, the spring having a first and second end, the spring""s first end being positioned against the pivoting ball support, the spring""s second end being positioned against the frame rear interior section interior surface.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the frame, the frame further having a lip, the frame lip being shaped and positioned to extend beneath a portion of the ball positioned in the frame front interior section.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the frame, the frame further having a frame front interior section interior surface, the frame front interior section interior surface having a rear part extending between the frame front and rear interior sections, such that, when the fully inserted ball seeks to move in a rearward direction, substantial portions of the rear of the ball will encounter the frame front interior section interior surface rear part.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the frame lip, the frame lip further having a rearmost edge, and the frame front interior section interior surface, the frame front interior section interior surface further having a rearmost edge, the frame lip rearmost edge and the frame front interior section interior surface rearmost edge being sized and shaped such that a line between such edges, lying on a plane cut through the center of the fully inserted ball, passes through or below the center of the ball.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the frame lip and the frame front interior section interior surface, the frame lip and the frame front interior section interior surface being shaped and sized such that, as the ball is inserted into the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section interior surface urges the ball to a position such that a portion of the ball is above the frame lip when the ball is fully inserted.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the frame, the frame further having a frame front interior section interior surface, the frame lip extending, in a generally arc shaped fashion, on and along the frame front interior section interior surface, approximately 45 degrees on either side of the longitudinal axis of the frame, when measured on a circle having a center coincident with the fully inserted ball""s center.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the frame lip, the frame lip further having a frame lip face, the frame lip face being generally concave and sized such that the frame lip face is substantially flush with the fully inserted ball.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the frame, the frame further having a frame front interior section interior surface, the frame front interior section interior surface having a rear part extending downwardly between the frame front and rear interior sections, such that, when the fully inserted ball seeks to move in a rearward direction, substantial portions of the rear of the ball will encounter the frame front interior section interior surface rear part.
According to a further embodiment, the frame front interior section interior surface rear part extends from 15 degrees to 90 degrees along the circumference of a circle having a center coincident with the center of the fully inserted ball.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support movement resistance means further comprises the frame, the frame further having a frame rear interior section interior surface, and a spring, the spring having a first and second end, the spring""s first end being positioned against the pivoting ball support, the spring""s second end being positioned against the frame rear interior section interior surface.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the frame, the frame further having a lip, the frame lip being shaped and positioned to extend beneath a portion of the ball positioned in the frame front interior section.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the frame lip, the frame lip further having a rearmost edge, and the frame front interior section interior surface, the frame front interior section interior surface further having a rearmost edge, the frame lip rearmost edge and the frame front interior section interior surface rearmost edge being sized and shaped such that a line between such edges, lying on a plane cut through the center of the fully inserted ball, passes below the center of the ball.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the frame lip and the frame front interior section interior surface, the frame lip and the frame front interior section interior surface being shaped and sized such that, as the ball is inserted into the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section interior surface urges the ball to a position such that a portion of the ball is above the frame lip when the ball is fully inserted.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the pivoting ball support face, the pivoting ball support face being further shaped and sized to closely follow the circumference of the adjacent portions of the ball, in a plane cut through the center of the fully inserted ball.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support face follows the ball circumference through at least 30 degrees.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the pivoting ball support and the frame opening, the pivoting ball support further having a bottom end and the frame opening further having a rear section corresponding generally with the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support being further sized and positioned such that the pivoting ball support bottom end does not extend below the frame opening rear section.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support movement resistance means comprises: the frame, the frame further having a frame rear interior section interior surface; and a plurality of springs, the springs each having a first and second end, each spring""s first end being positioned against the pivoting ball support, each spring""s second end being positioned against the frame rear interior section interior surface.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support forced rotation means comprises a handle, the handle being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the handle causes rotation of the pivoting ball support about the pivoting ball support pivot point.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support is positioned such that its clockwise rotation about the pivoting ball support pivot point moves the pivoting ball support from its first position to its second position.
According to a further embodiment, the handle is attached to the pivoting ball support above the pivoting ball support pivot point.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point having a first and second end, and two handles, the first handle being attached to the pivoting ball support pivot point first end, the second handle being attached to the pivoting ball support pivot point second end.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point having a first and second end, and the handle, the handle being attached to the pivoting ball support pivot point first end and second end.
According to a further embodiment, the handle is shaped and configured such that it runs in a generally rearward direction along the frame when the pivoting ball support face is in its first position.
According to a further embodiment, the handle is shaped and configured such that it runs in a generally forward direction along the frame when the pivoting ball support face is in its first position.
According to a further embodiment, the handle is shaped and configured such that it runs substantially flush to the frame when the pivoting ball support face is in its first position.
According to a further embodiment, the handle is T shaped.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises handle gripping means.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises a handle hook, the handle hook being attached to the frame, the handle hook being shaped and positioned such that the handle is received and held by the handle hook when the pivoting ball support face is in its first position.
According to a further embodiment, the handle is shaped and configured such that, with respect to the horizontal, it runs at an angle of sufficient magnitude to allow the handle to be readily gripped when the frame is positioned substantially flush to a horizontal surface and the pivoting ball support face is in its first position.
According to a further embodiment, the referenced angle is 10 to 90 degrees from the horizontal.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises pivoting ball support movement prevention means, such that movement of the pivoting ball support face from the first position to the second position is prevented.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises a frame exterior lip, the frame exterior lip being attached to the frame proximate the frame opening, the frame exterior lip further extending radially from the frame opening, the frame exterior lip being tapered downwardly as it extends.
According to one embodiment, there is provided an apparatus for receiving and securing a ball, comprising: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round ball, the frame further having an opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the ball when the ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the ball from passing through the frame opening; pivoting ball support movement prevention means, such that movement of the pivoting ball support face from the first position to the second position is prevented; and pivoting ball support forced rotation means, such that the pivoting ball support face can be manually moved from the first to the second position after disablement of the pivoting ball support movement prevention means.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support movement prevention means comprises the frame, the frame further having a slot, and the pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support further having a top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension having a hole, the pivoting ball support top extension being configured such that the pivoting ball support top extension extends through the frame slot, the amount of such extension being limited such that a pin of substantially the same diameter as the pivoting ball support top extension hole, will be against the frame when the pivoting ball support face is in its first position and the pin is inserted in the pivoting ball support top extension hole.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support forced rotation means comprises the frame, the frame further having a slot, and the pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension being configured such that the pivoting ball support top extension extends through the frame slot.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support movement prevention means comprises: the frame, the frame further having a slot and a top extension, the frame top extension having a hole; and the pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support further having a top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension having a hole, the pivoting ball support top extension being configured such that the pivoting ball support top extension extends through the frame slot, the frame top extension being positioned on the frame such that the pivoting ball support top extension hole coincides with the frame top extension hole, when the pivoting ball support face is in the first position such that a pin may be simultaneously positioned within the pivoting ball support extension hole and the frame top extension hole.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support movement prevention means comprises: the frame, the frame further having a slot; the pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support further having a top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension having a hole; and a pin, the pin being shaped to be closely received by the pivoting ball support top extension hole, the pivoting ball support top extension being configured such that the pivoting ball support top extension extends through the frame slot, the amount of such extension being limited such that the pin will be against the frame, when the pivoting ball support face is in its first position and the pin is inserted in the pivoting ball support top extension hole.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises pin connecting means, such that the pin remains connected to the apparatus when the pin is removed from the pivoting ball support top extension hole.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises: the pin, the pin further having a first end and a second end; and a pin ring, the pin ring being rotatably attached to the pin first end, such that when rotated the pin ring snugly encompasses the pin second end.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support movement prevention means comprises: the frame, the frame further having a slot and a top extension, the frame top extension having a hole; the pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support further having a top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension having a hole; and a pin, the pin being shaped to be closely received by the frame top extension hole and the pivoting ball support top extension hole, the pivoting ball support top extension being configured such that the pivoting ball support top extension extends through the frame slot, the frame top extension being positioned on the frame such that the pivoting ball support top extension hole coincides with the frame top extension hole, when the pivoting ball support face is in the first position.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support movement prevention means comprises: the frame, the frame further having a slot; the pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support further having a top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension being configured such that the pivoting ball support top extension extends through the frame slot; and a slot plug, the slot plug being pivotally attached to the frame, the slot plug being sized and shaped such that when pivoted the slot plug nestles in, and is closely received by, the frame slot, such that the pivoting ball support is prevented from moving from its first position.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support forced rotation means comprises a handle, the handle being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the handle causes rotation of the pivoting ball support about the pivoting ball support pivot point.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises: the frame, the frame further having a slot; the pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support further having a top extension extending through the frame slot; and the handle, the handle being attached to the pivoting ball support top extension.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises a frame exterior lip, the frame exterior lip being attached to the frame proximate the frame opening, the frame exterior lip further extending radially from the frame opening, the frame exterior lip being tapered downwardly as it extends.
According to one embodiment, there is provided an apparatus for receiving and securing a ball, comprising: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round ball, the frame further having an opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the ball when the ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the ball from passing through the frame opening, the pivoting ball support pivot point and the pivoting ball support face being further configured with respect to the frame front interior section, such that the force exerted by the ball on the pivoting ball support face tends to rotate the pivoting ball support face about the pivoting ball support pivot point in a manner such that the pivoting ball support face stays in, or is moved toward, the first position; and a rotation member, the rotation member being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the rotation member causes rotation of the pivoting ball support about the pivoting ball support pivot point.
According to a further embodiment the apparatus of further comprises a frame exterior lip, the frame exterior lip being attached to the frame proximate the frame opening, the frame exterior lip further extending radially from the frame opening, the frame exterior lip being tapered downwardly as it extends.
According to one embodiment, there is provided an apparatus for receiving and securing a ball, comprising: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round ball, the frame further having an opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the ball when the ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the ball from passing through the frame opening; a spring, the spring having a first and second end, the spring""s first end being positioned against the pivoting ball support, the spring""s second end being positioned against the frame rear interior section interior surface, such that movement of the pivoting ball support face from its first position to its second position is resisted; and a rotation member, the rotation member being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the rotation member causes rotation of the pivoting ball support about the pivoting ball support pivot point.
According to a further embodiment, a plurality of springs is so positioned.
According to a further embodiment the apparatus of further comprises a frame exterior lip, the frame exterior lip being attached to the frame proximate the frame opening, the frame exterior lip further extending radially from the frame opening, the frame exterior lip being tapered downwardly as it extends.
According to one embodiment, there is provided an apparatus for receiving and securing a ball, comprising: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round ball, the frame further having an opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow ball passage into the frame front interior section, the frame further having a slot; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the ball when the ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the ball from passing through the frame opening, and the pivoting ball support further having a top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension having a hole, the pivoting ball support top extension being configured such that the pivoting ball support top extension extends through the frame slot, the amount of such extension being limited such that a pin of substantially the same diameter as the pivoting ball support top extension hole, will be against the frame when the pivoting ball support face is in its first position and the pin is inserted in the pivoting ball support top extension hole, and a rotation member for rotating the pivoting ball support about the pivoting ball support pivot point.
According to a further embodiment, the rotation member comprises the pivoting ball support top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension having a first end positioned for pushing by hand.
According to a further embodiment, the rotation member comprises a handle, the handle being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the handle causes rotation of the pivoting ball support about the pivoting ball support pivot point.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises: the frame, the frame further having a slot; the pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support further having a top extension extending through the frame slot; and the handle, the handle being attached to the pivoting ball support top extension.
According to a further embodiment the apparatus of further comprises a frame exterior lip, the frame exterior lip being attached to the frame proximate the frame opening, the frame exterior lip further extending radially from the frame opening, the frame exterior lip being tapered downwardly as it extends.
According to one embodiment, there is provided an apparatus for receiving and securing a ball, comprising: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round ball, the frame further having an opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow ball passage into the frame front interior section, the frame further having a slot and a top extension, the frame top extension having a hole, a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the ball when the ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the ball from passing through the frame opening, the pivoting ball support further having a top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension having a hole, the pivoting ball support top extension being configured such that the pivoting ball support top extension extends through the frame slot, the frame top extension being positioned on the frame such that the pivoting ball support top extension hole coincides with the frame top extension hole, when the pivoting ball support face is in the first position; and a rotation member for rotating the pivoting ball support about the pivoting ball support pivot point.
According to a further embodiment, the rotation member comprises the pivoting ball support top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension having a first end positioned for pushing by hand.
According to a further embodiment, the rotation member comprises a handle, the handle being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the handle causes rotation of the pivoting ball support about the pivoting ball support pivot point.
According to a further embodiment, the rotation member is attached to the pivoting ball support top extension.
According to a further embodiment the apparatus of further comprises a frame exterior lip, the frame exterior lip being attached to the frame proximate the frame opening, the frame exterior lip further extending radially from the frame opening, the frame exterior lip being tapered downwardly as it extends.
According to one embodiment, there is provided an apparatus for receiving and securing a ball, comprising: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round ball, the frame further having an opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow ball passage into the frame front interior section, the frame further having a slot; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the ball when the ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the ball from passing through the frame opening, the pivoting ball support further having a top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension having a hole; a pin, the pin being shaped to be closely received by the pivoting ball support top extension hole, the pivoting ball support top extension being configured such that the pivoting ball support top extension extends through the frame slot, the amount of such extension being limited such that the pin will be against the frame, when the pivoting ball support face is in its first position and the pin is inserted in the pivoting ball support top extension hole; and a rotation member for rotating the pivoting ball support about the pivoting ball support pivot point.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises: the pin, the pin further having a first end and a second end; and a pin ring, the pin ring being rotatably attached to the pin first end, such that when rotated the pin ring snugly encompasses the pin second end.
According to a further embodiment, the rotation member comprises the pivoting ball support top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension having a first end positioned for pushing by hand.
According to a further embodiment, the rotation member comprises a handle, the handle being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the handle causes rotation of the pivoting ball support about the pivoting ball support pivot point.
According to a further embodiment, the rotation member is attached to the pivoting ball support top extension.
According to a further embodiment the apparatus of further comprises a frame exterior lip, the frame exterior lip being attached to the frame proximate the frame opening, the frame exterior lip further extending radially from the frame opening, the frame exterior lip being tapered downwardly as it extends.
According to one embodiment, there is provided an apparatus for receiving and securing a ball, comprising: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round ball, the frame further having an opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow ball passage into the frame front interior section, the frame further having a slot and a top extension, the frame top extension having a hole; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the ball when the ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the ball from passing through the frame opening, the pivoting ball support further having a top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension having a hole; a pin, the pin being shaped to be closely received by the frame top extension hole and the pivoting ball support top extension hole, the pivoting ball support top extension being configured such that the pivoting ball support top extension extends through the frame slot, the frame top extension being positioned on the frame such that the pivoting ball support top extension hole coincides with the frame top extension hole, when the pivoting ball support face is in the first position; and a rotation member for rotating the pivoting ball support about the pivoting ball support pivot point.
According to a further embodiment, the rotation member comprises the pivoting ball support top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension having a first end positioned for pushing by hand.
According to a further embodiment, the rotation member comprises a handle, the handle being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the handle causes rotation of the pivoting ball support about the pivoting ball support pivot point.
According to a further embodiment, the rotation member is attached to the pivoting ball support top extension.
According to a further embodiment the apparatus of further comprises a frame exterior lip, the frame exterior lip being attached to the frame proximate the frame opening, the frame exterior lip further extending radially from the frame opening, the frame exterior lip being tapered downwardly as it extends.
According to one embodiment, there is provided an apparatus for receiving and securing a ball, comprising: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round ball, the frame further having an opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow ball passage into the frame front interior section, the frame further having a slot; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the ball when the ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the ball from passing through the frame opening, the pivoting ball support further having a top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension being configured such that the pivoting ball support top extension extends through the frame slot; a slot plug, the slot plug being pivotally attached to the frame, the slot plug being sized and shaped such that when pivoted the slot plug nestles in, and is closely received by, the frame slot, such that the pivoting ball support is prevented from moving from its first position; and a rotation member for rotating the pivoting ball support about the pivoting ball support pivot point.
According to a further embodiment, the rotation member comprises the pivoting ball support top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension having a first end positioned for pushing by hand.
According to a further embodiment, the rotation member comprises a handle, the handle being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the handle causes rotation of the pivoting ball support about the pivoting ball support pivot point.
According to a further embodiment, the rotation member is attached to the pivoting ball support top extension.
According to a further embodiment the apparatus of further comprises a frame exterior lip, the frame exterior lip being attached to the frame proximate the frame opening, the frame exterior lip further extending radially from the frame opening, the frame exterior lip being tapered downwardly as it extends.
According to one embodiment, there is provided a coupling device, comprising: a ball; a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of the ball, the frame further having an opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the ball when the ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the ball from passing through the frame opening; pivoting ball support movement resistance means, such that movement of the pivoting ball support face from its first position to its second position is resisted; and pivoting ball support forced rotation means, such that the pivoting ball support face can be manually moved from the first to the second position.
An apparatus for receiving and securing a hitch ball is provided, comprising: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round hitch ball, the frame further having a downwardly facing opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow hitch ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the hitch ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the hitch ball when the hitch ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the hitch ball from passing through the frame opening; pivoting ball support movement resistance means, such that movement of the pivoting ball support face from its first position to its second position is resisted; pivoting ball support movement prevention means, such that movement of the pivoting ball support face from its first position to its second position is prevented; and pivoting ball support forced rotation means, such that the pivoting ball support face can be manually moved from the first to the second position.
According to one embodiment, there is provided an apparatus for receiving and securing a ball, comprising: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round ball, the frame further having a downwardly facing opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow ball passage into the frame front interior section, the frame further having a slot and a top extension, the frame slot having a front and the frame top extension having a hole; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support rotating with respect to the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivot point being fixed with respect to the frame, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the ball when the ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the ball from passing through the frame opening, the pivoting ball support further having a top extension, the pivoting ball support top extension having a front edge and a hole, the pivoting ball support top extension being configured such that the pivoting ball support top extension extends through the frame slot, the frame top extension being positioned on the frame such that the pivoting ball support top extension hole coincides with the frame top extension hole, when the pivoting ball support face is in the first position, the pivoting ball support top extension front edge being spaced from the frame slot front end when the ball is within the frame front interior section and the pivoting ball support is in the first position.